Secrets unveiled
by Morgan-Kacie
Summary: Katherine is back and causing everyone trouble, mostly Elena. Katherine is sending Elena messages, telepathically; leaving Elena extremely confused. So she turns to the charming Damon Salvatore for help. What the two find out could change things forever. Set in Season 2...
1. Chapter 1

Elena lay on her bed in the middle of the night, the last few weeks events had made it almost impossible for her to actually get any sleep. With Katherine being in town, Caroline being a vampire, and Damon insisted that they had something together; she was slowly becoming crazy. Elena huffed and looked around her dark room.

She shivered in fear. She used to be okay with the dark till she was forced to see the more demonic side to the world. Sometimes she almost wished that she have never meet Damon **or** Stefan, and had stay blissfully ignorant to the evil surrounding her but then she stopped to think a minute and knew that someday it all would have found her anyway, with her looking like Katherine and all.

Elena sat up and got out of bed. She turned on her light, that was right on her nightstand. Elena looked over to her window at that moment, mechanically... almost like she was _compelled_ to do it. Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw herself looking at her in the window. But this picture seemed different; Her hair wasn't straight like usually, it was in ringlets and this strange doppelganger was wearing a sadistic smile on her face.

Elena tried to speak but a force held her back. She managed to look down and see that the vervain necklace Stefan had given her was off. 'Odd, I thought I left it on!' she thought frantically. Elena looked back up and who she now knew was Katherine. Katherine swiftly opened her window, 'but I-I locked that!' Elena thought but then again, how could a simple lock keep a vampire out.

Katherine walked right up to Elena and looked her right in the eyes, she wasn't smiling like before. In fact, she seemed to have a very serious aura around her. Then suddenly, instead of killing Elena right there. Elena was confused but since this was Katherine, still screamed bloody murder after she was able to find her voice.

There was a spirally blackness and then Elena woke up thrashing her bed at what she thought was Katherine but there was nothing, only that damned darkness she feared. Her throat was dry and she felt tears on her face. She's had worse nightmares then that, still... why was she so more afraid of this one. Jeremy came running into her room, he was bent over and panting.

"Elena, what's... the... matter?" He managed to get out. Elena swallowed and dried her tears. "It was just a nightmare, Jer. But thanks for caring." She made a fake smile to her little brother. Jeremy stared at her for a few seconds, obviously seeing through her façade but he just nodded and exited her room. When he left, Elena noticed that she was still shaking from her nightmare. She decided to call Stefan and see if he would come spend the night over at her house.

She picked up and hit Stefan's number. The few seconds wait felt like a million years in her own mind. She felt a wave of relief when she heard a voice at the other end but then she realized who it was.

"Damon? Where's Stefan?" She said, her voice sounding a little more panicky then intended.

"Probably out hunting Bambi... Why?" Damon seemed to have caught on to her worried tone.

"Er... well. It's just that I had this nightmare and I needed someone over here right now." She whispered.

There was a few awkward seconds of silence, but then Damon replied "I'll be there in 5 minutes" His voice said that he was completely serious. Then there was a beeping that signaled he had hung up. Elena huffed in pure annoyance. Damon was probably the last person she wanted to see right now. She sat there for a few minutes just pondering over why he would come over so willingly without even a quick thought to it.

Then Elena heard a soft tapping on her window. She visibly jumped up in shock, when she noticed it was Damon. He was standing easily on the tree outside her window, as if he had down it a million times. That made Elena wonder if he ever watched her sleep, because she read those Twilight books and she kinda found it creepy. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard Damon hiss out to hurry up.

She quickly went to window and opened it. Damon was inside the room before Elena could even bat an eyelash. "Geez, what took you so long to open the freaking window?" Damon demanded, obviously miffed. Elena just ignored him and closed the window. She stare outside it for a second, almost afraid of what else could be out there...watching them like prey. She then closed the curtains...just in case.

Elena turned around and saw Damon doing that flirty eye thing he always does. "Why did you need to close the curtains? Are we going to be partaking in anything... nasty?" He asked, smirking suggestively. "Psh, In your dreams!" Elena exclaimed. "Yes, actually. That does happen in my dreams." He said with a wink.

Elena just ignored his disgusting comment and sat down on her bed. Then Damon got a serious expression. "So what was this nightmare about?" He asked with concern lacing his voice. Elena looked up with despair in her eyes. "Well, it had Katherine in it." This caught Damon's attention. "But it was the strangest thing. She made it seem like she was going to kill me. She compelled me into not screaming, not talking and not moving. She went through my window, then came and stared me in the eyes. I was sure she was going to kill me but instead she just hugged me. It was almost loving." She said. Damon's eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"I just don't understand why we look so much alike! When I looked at her it was like looking in a mirror. You don't usually look like the twin of your ancestor, do you?" Elena asked. Damon sighed and sat beside her on the bed. "Not usually, no." He answered. "It was weird because I've never even officially meet her yet!" Elena sighed. Damon slowly brought his hand up to her back and started to make small comforting circles.

Elena closed her eyes and let Damon continue to rub her back. This was the exact way that her mother used to make her feel better when she was still alive. Elena held back tears she normally wouldn't let fall in front of _anyone_ but Damon had caught her off guard by being actually kind to her. Damon froze, mentally slapping himself. 'Of course she doesn't want **you** of all people trying to console her!' He thought.

Damon pulled his hand back down. Then he heard Elena squeak out "No, it's okay. I'm not crying because of you. I'm just, well... a lot has been happening lately. I guess, I was just overloaded." She laughed awkwardly. Damon smiled softly, so softly that it was almost invisible.

Damon was filled with pride that he was the one here, sitting in Elena's room, and soothing her; not little 'Saint Stefan'. He knew that Elena had to feel even a little something for him, if she was crying freely in front of him because he knew that Elena didn't like to cry in front of people a lot. Elena yawned without really realizing it but Damon did. He pulled back her bed covers and picked her up. Elena was too tired to fight him, so she just let him lift her.

He gently placed her under her covers and tucked her in. He grinned as he picked up the teddy bear that had fallen from her bed, and placed it right under her arm. "Well, now that your all tucked in... maybe I should read you a bedtime story?" He smiled. Elena just laughed lightly at his humor, it felt kinda nice to laugh. "Very funny, mister! Well, since you offered ...why not? How about Red riding hood." She smiled.

"Dear lord, I don't think I've heard that story in 160 years, let alone tell it!" He laughed but he couldn't say 'no' to Elena. He went and grabbed her desk chair and sat it beside her. "Okay, so I'm pretty sure there was a little girl who wore a red hood, and one day her mother sent her over to her grandma's house. But on the way a big bad wolf tried to eat her but Red got away. So the wolf got to the grandma's house before her and dressed up as the grandma. When red got to the house she saw the wolf and she said some about him having big teeth and claws and stuff. And then I don't know. I forget." By the time Damon was finished with his horrible version of the story, Elena was laughing hysterically.

"Ha-ha, your that worst storyteller in all of the history of the world!" She exclaimed through laughs. "Remind me to never ask you to tell me a story again!" She said through giggles. Damon laughed and made a fake pout towards Elena. "Well, I'm sorry! When you're a vampire you really don't focus on old bedtime stories!" He said with a laugh. Elena smiled then her eyes started to close, she was very sleepy by now.

Damon smiled down at the fragile human girl in front of him. He kissed her head lightly before turning back to the window. He heard her sit up in her bed quickly. "Um, Damon. Uh, Would you mind staying here tonight? I uh, don't want to be alone if I have another nightmare." She whispered with a small blush on her cheeks. 'This means nothing to you Elena. You and Damon are just friends. You love Stefan!' She repeated to herself in her mind. Damon's expression was hardened but inside his chest, he was sure he felt his undead heart flutter with excitement.

Damon came back to the chair he had been sitting in. "I'll stay." He said. He watched Elena lay back down in bed and close her eyes, in minutes Elena's breathing and heartbeat signaled she was asleep. Damon closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bed's headboard and eventually fell asleep too.

* * *

_Okay, to this is a really fluffy chapter between Elena and Damon. I know my rating is 'T' but that for a little later, you never know right. Anyway, this is my first fanfic; so please be hard on me (I know that's a odd thing to ask everyone). I just think that if you give me honest reviews that it will help me grow as a writer. :) _

_So anyone kinda shocked about that Katherine dream? :D its all part of a plan! I will only update soon if i get a few reviews. ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

Elena yawned and stretched in her bed. She jolted a little when she hit something. "That's my beautiful face, you know?" Damon's voice said next to her ear, in an annoyed tone. Elena was just about to hit him for coming into her room at night, when she remembered what had happened last night. She sat up and looked over at Damon, Who was sitting in a chair next to her bed and laying his head on the pillow next to hers.

"You're so vain." She stated simply as she got out of the bed. "I'm not vain, I'm just stating a fact. My face **is **beautiful!" Damon insisted, his words slightly muffled because his head was stuffed into her pillow. Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say!" She laughed. "I'm going to take a shower-" "It that an invitation?" Damon was now up and giving her a flirtatious smirk. "And by the time I'm out, I want you gone." Elena finished while giving him a final glare.

"I don't want Jenna to find you and think something's going on." She said as she started towards her bathroom. "And what if there was 'something going on'?" Damon purred. Elena rolled her eyes "Well, there's not. We're just friends.". Then she enter the bathroom and shut the door. In a few seconds, Damon heard the shower turn on.

He sighed. He despised that word, _friends._ He knew he only hated it because that was all he was ever going to be with Elena. It would always be Saint Stefan that was the one she was in love with. Damon took one last glance toward the bathroom door and then exited Elena's room through the window.

When Elena came out, she was pleased to see Damon not in her room. She got dressed and went downstairs. Jeremy was at the table eating some cereal, when she came into the kitchen. It seemed like he was trying to avoid any eye contact with her. Elena raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay, Jer?" She asked with concern. "Uh, well. This morning I came to check on you and I kinda saw Damon sleeping in the room with you." He squirmed awkwardly in his chair.

Elena laughed. "I know, I invited him over last night. Just don't tell Jenna, okay?" She smiled, till she heard "Tell _Jenna_ what exactly?". Elena turned sharply on her heel to see Jenna standing there with her hands on her hips. "uh...uh" Elena stumbled on her words, she had never been a good liar. "How good you look today! We don't want it going to your head!" Jeremy interrupted Elena's sad attempt at a cover-up.

Jenna smirked and accepted this answer proudly. When Jenna had left, Elena broke out laughing. "Wow, your _too_ good at lying, Jeremy!" She grinned as she sat at the table with him. He just made a smug look into his cereal bowl.

After breakfast, Elena left for school. She almost remembered the days when school actually mattered to her, and cheerleading, and being popular. But all of those things have seemed to fade to the bottom of her importance list.

Damon arrived at the boarding house when Stefan was getting ready for school. Damon went straight for his bottles of scotch and started gulping it down as if it was much needed blood. All Damon wanted to do was drink last night and _her_ out of his brain. Stefan came into the room and raised his eyebrows at his older brother.

"What has _you_ down?" Stefan questioned as he leaned against the wall. Damon glowered towards Stefan. "Nothing, maybe I just feel like drinking." Damon lied with ease. Stefan shrugged and left for school. "And I just want your girlfriend all to myself." He murmured. Damon threw his drink into the fireplace and huffed in annoyance.

Elena pulled up to Mystic Falls high school and just sat in her car for a few minutes. Since this morning, she couldn't stop thinking about Damon; his dark brown almost black hair and electric blue eyes, how beautiful he was, how he could be so caring but funny the next second. '_stop it, Elena! Your daydreaming about your boyfriend's older brother!'_ She scolded herself.

Elena got out of her car and started walking up she school. She nearly jumped right out of her own skin when someone grabbed her arm. "God, Stefan! You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed. Stefan smiled "Sorry, It was an accident." Elena wouldn't look Stefan in the eyes, she felt she didn't deserve him after the whole Damon incident. Stefan looked at her with concern and that just made her feel more guilt. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he laced his fingers through hers.

Elena put on her best 'fake smile' and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course! I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep after all of the week's events." She lied. Elena was shocked when Stefan actually believed what she had said. "Well, you don't need to worry. I've got everything under control." Stefan said to reassure Elena, but she knew it was a lie. Katherine could walk up right now and kill her right now, and Stefan wouldn't be able to stop her because she would be too strong for him.

Most of the day was a blur for Elena, it was pretty boring. It was actually so boring that Elena fell asleep. Elena lifted her head off her desk and it seemed like the class was going perfectly normal. She was glad that Alaric hadn't seen her sleeping in his class, just because he liked her Aunt... didn't mean he ever went easy on her.

Elena jotted down the boring notes in her history notebook and the next time she looked she almost screamed. There was Katherine standing at the front of the class, but no one seemed to notice her. It was like she didn't even exist. Elena's throat was tight again, just like last night's nightmare. '_that's what this is... a simple nightmare_.' Elena insisted.

Suddenly, Katherine was right in her face. She started walking around Elena, like a predator does to their prey. Elena about fainted from fright when Katherine whispered in her ear. "Just let all this go Elena. Your human life is useless. Don't you want to be a vampire, like me? You could be with the one you love forever." Katherine's voice had an eerie sort of persuasion to it.

Katherine bit her own wrist and shoved it into Elena's mouth. Elena shook her head violently from left to right, she tried to do anything to keep that crimson liquid from sliding down her throat. But it was too late, she was already tasting that strangely delicious vampire blood in her mouth. Elena remembered faintly that Damon's blood had tasted sort of like chocolate (and she probably would have enjoyed the taste had it not been for the circumstances they were in) but Katherine's was more like Strawberries.

Elena eventually gave up on fighting Katherine, because she knew it was useless to even try. "That's right. Don't fight it, Elena. This is your destiny." Katherine cooed. After Elena had enough blood to be turn, Katherine grabbed the sides of her head with both hands. Katherine looked into Elena's eyes and Katherine's crazed look softened. "I'm sorry" was what Katherine murmured to her before there was a deafening crack and Elena slumped in her chair.

Elena's head shot up off of her arms. She looked around her. She was inside Mystic Falls high, in history class, and no one looked at her like she had just died. Elena heaved a sigh of relief. Then she got to thinking. _'why am I having these strange dreams..._' she thought.

After school, Elena ignored everyone (even Stefan) and made her way to her car as quickly as possible. There was only one person she could think to help her solve this little problem of hers, and that was the one and only Damon Salvatore.

Elena pulled slowly into the Boarding house drive way. When she got to the door, she didn't even bother to knock, she just walked right inside. "Damon, I know you're here!" She called out. "I need you. It's really important!" She said. She blinked and Damon was right beside her. His looked his beautiful 23 self but Elena saw that the emotion in his eyes were worn and upset. "Shame on you Elena! I'm not your little bitch. You can't just call me whenever you want then force me out of your life until you have a use for me again!" Damon said as he went and lounged on the living room couch.

Elena walked slowly into the room. "Damon, please. It's important. I had another vision or dream or whatever. We've got to get to the bottom of this!" She insisted. "_I_ don't have to do anything. Like I said, I'm not your bitch. I'm fine with sitting here and drinking all day and then killing people at night." He mumbled. Elena put her hands on her hips in annoyance. _'I swear, he acts more like a drama queen then Caroline!_'.

She sighed and went and sat on the couch beside him. She brought her feet up on his lap and laid back to look at the ceiling. Damon smiled a bit, realizing how easy things could sometimes be between Elena and him. "So, what's got you angry?" Elena asked, still looking at the ceiling. Damon paused for a minute, he didn't understand how Elena could ask that after the things he had just said to her but then he remembered just how stubborn Elena truly was.

"Nothing" He replied. Elena sat up and looked at him. "Damon Salvatore, now I'm the one that's hurt! How can you just lie so easily to me!" She mocked with a smirk that could rival his own. Damon laughed. "You know I can't lie to you. Well, _easily_ anyway." He smiled. "Well then tell me what's up!" She poked him in the ribs. "So playful today! It's not like you, Kitten." Damon avoided the topic of the truth. "Well, you bring out a different person in me." She gave him a toothy smile and Damon melted.

'_I swear this girl will be the death of me! She's got me all mushy, like a big marshmallow!' _Damon couldn't believe how quickly he had went from bad ass psychopath vampire to Elena Gilbert's little call dog that would do _whatever_ she said. The worst part of it though, was that he was perfectly okay with it.

"Well, anyway. Tell me about this dream you had." Damon said. Elena then explained the whole dream (well nightmare more like it) she had of Katherine. Damon stared at her. "Either you can't get Katherine off your mind and have started dreaming about her because of it or she's finding a way to communicate with you through your dreams." Elena rolled her eyes. "I think it's more of the second one." She stated.

"Aw, but the first one sounded so kinky." Damon winked and Elena glared at him. "You're a disgusting pervert!" She exclaimed. "But ya love me for it!" Damon smiled. "No actually, that's probably the worst thing about you, besides the fact that you kill people." Elena said with a serious aura but she couldn't help but laugh when Damon started pouting.

Just then Stefan walked through the front door. When he saw Damon and Elena, he froze. "Okay, now this is weird." Damon said breaking the silence of the room. "So Stef, get on over here and chat with us." Damon waved him over. Stefan sighed and walked into the living room with them. He noticed just how comfortable Elena and Damon were. They had just been talking and Elena just had feet lounged on Damon's lap.

Stefan didn't know what to make of it. He'd thought that after the whole incident with Jeremy dying by Damon's hands would make their little friendship end faster than it had started. "So what were you guys talking about?" Stefan asked more out of jealous curiosity, then to actually join the conversation. "Ah, nothing much. Just about how disgusting I am. So pretty much the usually." Damon said casually. Elena had to hold in a fit of laughter at that.

Damon had noticed that Stefan wasn't too happy about him 'hanging out' with Elena and that seemed to fill Damon with pride. So he decided to show off just how close he and Elena truly were. Damon turned promptly to Elena. "So, Elena. I was wondering if you wanted me to come over to your house _again tonight_ because last night was pretty fun." Damon said with a smirk. Elena's eyes opened wide as the words he had just said sunk into her brain.

In seconds Stefan was in front of Damon, his face was demonic and veins were covering it. But Damon didn't flinch. "And _what _exactly were you doing at Elena's house last night?" Stefan growled out. Stefan could barely believe what he heard next from the female voice next to Damon. "**I** **let him come**. I called you but you were hunting and Damon answered. I was lonely and I'd had a nightmare. We didn't do anything. He was just being a good friend was all." Elena said in defense to Damon.

Damon thrust her feet off of his lap and jumped up from the couch. "There you go, using that damned word again! _'friend'_! Do friends come over when you need them to, do friends take each other on road trips, and do friends come to their every beck and call." Damon froze, realizing just how stupid he was. "yes, Damon. Actually, yes. They do all of that and more. I know you haven't had a friend in a long, _long _time but I thought you would at least know that." Elena said with her eye brows raised, she looked like she was mocking him in every way shape and form. Damon couldn't take it anymore.

Damon looked at her face one last time, and left because he knew she was going to be his new eternal misery. He was in pain when he thought Katherine was locked in that tomb all this time, and he tried and tried to find ways to get her out but in the end... she wasn't even there. Now Elena was his new misery. She was the one he was going to have pains about every day but he would have to deal with it because it was obvious that she didn't want him. So he went out to his car and drove, till he was out of Mystic Falls.

Elena stared blankly into the fireplace. The orange color was mesmerizing her. Elena knew she had gone too far this time. She knew that Damon loved her and she had been using it to her own advantage. Now he was gone for good and was probably never coming back but she didn't blame him. She was so stupid sometimes, she just didn't know when to stop talking.

Elena looked over at Stefan, who was seating in a chair next to her. "I'm sorry, Stefan." Was all she squeaked out. "I made him leave, everything is my fault. I..I'm sorry." She whispered. Stefan stayed silent for a few minutes, with his head in his hands. "Go. Please Elena. I just need sometime alone." He said.

Elena jumped up from the couch and left that house. She had just needed anything to get out of there. As she was driving down the road, she kept cursing and yelling at herself. "Elena, you're an idiot! You ruin everything!" She screamed to herself. Tears were already streaming down her face. It was raining so it was already hard to see the road but with her tears, it was making it nearly impossible.

Elena didn't see that blur that zoomed past her car till she saw the figure standing in front of her car. She hit the brakes but there was no need, her car was being held in the air by a female figure, who Elena was sure was Katherine. "Help, Help, Help me please!" Elena repeated but she was sure she was too far away for anyone to hear, even Stefan. Katherine set down the car, then flung off her door and pulled her out but surprisingly, gently. She wasted no time in giving Elena her blood and killing her. Elena then got up and looked around.

Everything seemed so different. She could hear everything around her. Every little rabbit that was hoping by and every car that was anywhere near. It was amazing. She ran but it was nothing she had ever experienced. She felt like she could rule the world. "See Elena? This is what you could be! Just look into the past and remember!" Katherine smiled.

Elena blinked and she was at a stop light. It had been a vision. She heard a car honk and she sped ahead. She had to get home and figure things out. But one thing was for sure. She needed to find Damon and fix things, if they were ever going to stop Katherine.

* * *

_This one was a little more Dramatic then the last chapter but I hope everyone likes it. Also, thanks to: damonXelenaXforever, Amanda, and Alice for being my first three reviewers! Honestly, if you guys had not told me to keep writing this, I would have taken it down. _

_So on that note, REVIEW! Reviews make me happy, even if they are bad! Honestly if you dont like it tell me, or if I have something wrong from the show... TELL ME! because it's not like i'm going to remember every detail of every episode thus far. _

_Any way. Thank you everybody, I'll update soon :D _


	3. Chapter 3

Elena managed to get to her house without any more interruptions. She stumbled up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door with rage. Elena felt like ever since she met Stefan, her life had been going in a downward spiral. Everything around her was suddenly crumbling down to hell. Elena grabbed a lamp that was closest to her. With as much strength as much as she could muster up, she flung it to the wall that was opposite to her.

Elena froze. The lamp had made a large dent in the wall, and the lamp itself was broken into bits and pieces. "Oh my god." Was all that escaped Elena's mouth. She heard gasps and voices from all the way downstairs. Elena grabbed her ears with her hands, trying to block out the world around her. '_what the hell is happening to me!' _Elena thought.

She was cradled on the floor when Alaric, Jenna, and Jeremy came busting into her room. "What the heck happened here?" Jenna screamed at the scene around her. Alaric and Jeremy weren't shutout from answers like Jenna was though, they knew something supernatural was going on here. Alaric knelt down beside her. "Elena. Elena, are you okay? What happened?" He asked with serious concern for the girl, who was almost technically his step-daughter.

Elena didn't look up at him, she seemed to be completely consumed in her senses around her. She kept looking at Jenna as if she were a piece of meat, but then would turn to the window in fascination... as if she could see something out there they the rest of them couldn't. Then Elena shook her head violently, and she wouldn't stop. Alaric and Jeremy had to work to together to pin her down, just to keep her from hurting herself.

"GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD!" Elena kept screeching over and over again. Jenna clutched her chest. She had never seen her niece in such a scary manner. Little did poor Jenna know that there had been worse happenings going on lately.

Then Elena calmed down and seemed to have fainted. Alaric looked over to Jeremy with a frantic look in his eyes. "Go call Stefan and Bonnie." Alaric told him with a firm voice. Jeremy nodded his quickly and scrambled down the halls, rushing to find a phone anywhere in the house.

Elena woke up to see she was lying in her own bed. She remembered everything that had happened and begged to god that this was all a dream but to her dismay, it wasn't. Bonnie slowly entered the room. "Hello Elena." She said with a odd voice. Elena could tell that her own best friend was suspicious of her. "Hey Bonnie." Elena said in reply. There was a pregnant silence, like they wanted to just spill everything out to each other like they could not so long ago but this was different. In fact, everything was different from those days.

"Bonnie, something's wrong with me." Elena whispered, not making eye contact with the witch. "I know, and I'm here to help you." Bonnie came and sat beside her. Bonnie took Elena's hand as gently as she possibly could and then held onto it. Bonnie started to focus all of her power through Elena's hand.

All Elena felt was slight pressure throughout her body, but what Bonnie was feeling... was far worse. Bonnie saw blurs of dead bodies, blood, and pure destruction; but those were supposed to be Elena's memories... that couldn't be correct. Bonnie supposed she could have mess up the spell but she started to feel all of Elena's emotions. Anger, Lust, and a slight bit of love here and there. It was slightly disturbing since most _humans_ felt a different range of emotions. Bonnie noticed pictures in Elena's mind. There was one of Stefan and Damon but they both were wearing attire from around the 1800s. The next one was odd, it was off a little girl; the girl had brown hair and brown eyes that matched Elena's perfectly. Bonnie pulled out of Elena's hold.

Bonnie had seen more death around Elena than she had with even Stefan when she had accidently touched him once. Bonnie's heart was beating a mile a minute as she stood up slowly, never talking her eyes off Elena's and she made her way out of the room walking backwards.

Bonnie ran downstairs to the living room. Jenna was rubbing her head just as she had been doing _before_ Bonnie went up, She supposed Jenna was not liking the fact that Mystic Falls is a supernatural magnet and her niece was dating vampire. Alaric jumped up from the couch. "So what's wrong with her?" He demanded to know.

Bonnie sighed. "Well, Katherine has obviously invaded her mind. She doesn't know anything that Katherine thinks, remembers, or feels but she does have all the powers that Katherine has." Bonnie informed him. Alaric sighed and both of them turned to see Jeremy stalk into the room. "Stefan _still_ hasn't answered and it's starting to piss me off!" He grumbled.

"You don't suppose something's happened to him, do you?" Alaric asked. "It's possible. Right now, it seems like we're all puppets in Katherine's master plan." Bonnie whispered.

Elena sat in her bed. She was curious as to what had frightened Bonnie so much. Was she really that messed up in the head? Her thoughts drifted to Damon. She knew she would have to get out of the house without anyone knowing so she could sneak over to the Boarding house, get Stefan, and go find Damon. She knew her plan wouldn't be so hard with her new powers.

She slipped out of bed and ran to the window. She was so fast and graceful, not a single one of her footsteps had been heard by even herself. She opened her window and jumped to the ground, not even using the tree to climb down. '_Well, I think I could get used to his whole vampire powers thing.'_ Elena thought. She got in her car (though she was sure she could be faster on foot) and started driving towards the boarding house.

When she got there, she noticed that all the lights were still on... just like when she left. It was odd, because by this time at night, Stefan would either be hunting or asleep. Elena went up to the door, only to find it slightly opened. She went inside and saw that the house was trashed. Furniture was broken and thrown around every room, there was glass scattered around all over the floor, and even the walls were crumbling here and there.

But on the floor, Elena noticed a note out of all the wreckage. She picked it up and felt her anger spike at what it said. '**Dear Elena, sorry the house is a mess. Stefan was hard to convince to come with me. I guess he wanted to play a little "Kat and mouse" with me! Oh well, maybe you'd like to join us; all you have to do in think like me and you'll know where to find us. I love the mind games we play but some far, I think I'm winning~! **

**Signed with Love~ Katherine.**'

All Elena wanted to do was throw it into the still burning fireplace, but knew that this note was an important clue as to where she would find Stefan. But before she could even think about rushing in and attempting to kill Katherine, she would have to find Damon first. And the only place she could think of to find him was... Georgia.

Elena had been driving for hours on end and still she strangely, didn't feel tired. Maybe it was because she was very determined or maybe it was the 5 Redbulls that she had drank, and all in a row. When she came to the bar that Damon had taken her to a while back, she noticed that the place was boarded up. She supposed it went out of business, when in reality Damon had killed the owner, Bree for trying to get him killed.

Elena walked to the back of the old bar and saw the door wide open, welcoming anyone to walk in. She could heard Damon inside, drinking from a bottle of alcohol. He most likely heard her too, but just didn't really care that she was here. She stepped inside and saw him at the bar, just drinking his undead life away. He turned sharply to her. "Well well, if it isn't Miss perfect herself! I was just thinking about you, ya know? I was just thinking about how no one but that brooding brother of mine could please you because your miss queen 'I got a stick up my ass and need everything and everyone to be perfect'. Well, guess what honey! No one's perfect, it's in the bible!" Damon's words were slurred every now and again but still it hurt Elena that she was the one who was making Damon act this way.

Elena flashed by his side. He blinked "Whoa, I must be really drunk right now. Cause I swear you just popped over here at vampire speed but I can still hear your heart beating. Weird." Damon murmured. "That's why I'm here Damon. Katherine somehow has taken control of my mind and now I have vampire abilities just like hers. The problem here is that, now she has kidnapped Stefan and expects me to find out where they are. Damon, I really need your help." She begged.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well, I've done everything else you've said so why wouldn't I do this?" He stated sarcastically. "Damon, this isn't the time for jokes. Okay? We need to save Stefan and the rest of Mystic Falls!" She exclaimed. "So what? Another vamp can come to town and turn everything topsy-turvy again? No thanks, I think I'll pass this little adventure up." Damon scoffed. Elena huffed, then grabbed the bottle he was holding and drank some herself.

"And I don't have a stick up my ass..." Elena mumbled in annoyance. Damon turned from her and cracked a smile so she couldn't see it. After a least twenty minutes of complete silence, Damon realized he couldn't say no to Elena. Actually, he'd known that a long time but had been trying his hardest to fight it when she asked him to come back with her. "Fine, you win. I'll come back." He growled out.

Elena looked over at him with a victorious smirk. She lead the way out of the bar and back to her car. Damon went and got in his own car and started to follow Elena's down the road.

As Elena was driving down the road something hit her. Damon had always been there for her. She realized it before but now she could see that even when he wasn't near her he was looking out for her. Elena didn't know how she could care so much for someone who tried to kill her brother, turned her mother, tried to kill Bonnie, and used Caroline. Maybe Elena did have something wrong with her but she couldn't help it. She knew there was good inside Damon whether he believed so or not. And he had proved himself to be good by coming back with her now to save his brother and town.

Elena sighed, she had been denying feeling anything romantic for Damon but she had felt something down in her heart. She hated how every time she said she didn't love him, Damon was extremely hurt. '_Maybe this is what Katherine felt with these two men?_' Elena wondered but she doubted it. Katherine was nothing but a cold monster, who had pitted two brother's against each other for fun. It disgusted Elena, because both Damon and Stefan should have been treated better than that. She just hoped that Katherine wasn't coming back to Mystic Falls so she could repeat history with the two brothers.


End file.
